Life in Crystal Lake
by KatPartridge
Summary: Follow up to Hush,Mommy's got this one covered. Has Pam's/Don's/and Jason's P.O.V. Plz review, I'll return the favor.
1. Don kicks things off

**DON DOKKEN'S P.O.V.**

Ever since I married Pam, life has been amazing. Pam is the most wonderful woman ever, and Jason is the sweetest little boy in the world. But things in the world of metal is different. George is being an ass, like always, and I really think he's gonna leave the band. He's been talking about a side band, named Lynch Mob. But _Back For The Attack_ is still doing pretty well on the charts, witch is good. 'Dream Warriors' is still one of our biggest selling singles, so well that's good.

But as long as I have my pretty Pam and sweet Jason, things are looking pretty damn good. I enjoy taking Jason to concerts, movies, the park and all that stuff. I think I might even take him to a baseball game.

Pam cooks the most delicious dinners. Last night she made a chicken cordon blu. It was the best I have ever tasted. It's sorta nice living in the lime light here in Crystal Lake. Yeah, there is a few teenagers who are obsessed with Dokken in the area, but they are respectful so it's not all that bad, even if I do have to sign an autograph or two when I'm down at the convenience store picking up some juice.

Pam is enjoying the life of a rock star's wife. She finally bought herself a that new dress that she wanted. And she was able to replace her old vacuum with a newer one, witch was good, because her old one was very loud and unpleasant.

I loved life here in Crystal Lake. It was so quiet, so serene. Way different from the noise and lights of Los Angles.

I did do one thing that Pam wasn't exactly excited about though. I took Jason to New York City and took him to the big Toys R Us, and let him buy whatever his heart desired.

When Jason and I came back from the huge toy store, Pam looked at me like "Really, Don? How much did you actually spend on stuffed toys?"

I think I spent over 2 thousand dollars on all the toys total. But it was all worth it to see Jason smile.

Now his whole room was filled with over fluffed teddy bears, huge stuffed elephants, tons of Spider Man toys, and again more huge plush toys.

I felt like I had to protect Jason from all the harms the world poses to him. I love him like a son, and I really feel sorry for him, it's not his fault he had that disorder that causes him to be deformed and retarded, he was such a sweet boy, and a joy to be around.

Pam says I'm being too nice to Jason. But I don't see why she has a problem with that, She is like this all the time to him. I just bought him ten $70.00 teddy bears and a lot more toys.

Pam thinks I'm spoiling Jason way too much. But I think Jason deserves it. And Pam knows that too. It wasn't me who took him to his first metal show, that was Pam.

But life is good in Crystal Lake. And right now, that's all that matters. Life here with Jason and Pam.


	2. In Pam's mind

**PAM DOKKEN'S P.O.V.**

I loved my life as Don Dokken's wife. I forgot what a real man was, until Don showed me that again. Don was the guy girls can only dream about. Your teenage fantasies come true. He was hot, he was famous, and he's a freaking rock star!

And he was so nice to Jason! This is a living fantasy. He accepted Jason for who he was, and that just made Don so much more attractive than he already was!

Time and time again, I have to tell my self that this IS NOT A DREAM! I don't know, maybe I think it's too good to be true.

Jason is warming right up to Don. But still, Jason is super clingy to me. But hey what can you expect? I encouraged him to be that way.

But it seems that Jason has been having more and more nightmares ever since he killed Kat at the motel. Well, I blame it on Kat and George, because well, if they haven't kidnapped his kitty, this would never have happened!

So Jason's been wanting to sleep with me and Don. So we let him. We just can't seem to say no to him. He get's me everytime with his deformed face just looking at me. I just want to give him the world! So I hold him tight and never want to let go. Jason just snuggles up with that little teddy bear he had sence he was born, and falls into my embrace.

My sweet, innocent little Jason. How I love him. I WILL NEVER LET HIM GO!

Oh back to Don. I LOVE DON SO FRIGGEN' MUCH!

But I'm concerned about Jason.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**END CHAPTER NOTES: Okay, It's simple, if u review, I'll return the favor. If I owe u a review tell me and I'll get right on it. **_


	3. Jason's little mind

**JASON VOORHEES' P.O.V.**

Ever since Mommy got married to Don, things have been a little different. I like Don, but he's not Mommy either.

Now I have to share Mommy, and I don't like it. Mommy's all mine. But I like Don, so I'm not all that mad, but still Mommy's mine.

But Don is really, really nice to Mommy and buys me toys and takes me places, and he buys pretty dresses and bracelets for Mommy.

Don really loves us, and I love Don. He is my Daddy now, so even if I didn't like him, I'd still have to love him, but I like him so it's easier for me to love him that way.

"Hey baby." Mommy said, as she picked me up. She smells so pretty, she always wears her favorite perfume.

"I love you." I said, stroking her hair. She has the silkiest, prettiest brown hair ever, and nice green eyes.

"I love you too sweetie pie. You look a little tired." Mommy said, kissing my head.

"I'm not sleepy Mommy!" I said. I wasn't sleepy at all. Maybe it was Mommy who was the sleepy one. I should grab her favorite blankie and get her teddy bear, then she can sleep. Does she even have a teddy? I know I could never sleep with out my blankie and my teddy!

"Mommy? Do you have a teddy and a blankie?" I asked, I had to find out! How did she sleep if she didn't have one?

"Oh honey, I use the quilt to keep me warm, and you and Don are my teddys." Mommy said sweetly.

"But don't you cuddle with a blankie and a teddy?" I asked. I think it's impossible to not sleep holding my teddy and blankie. Yeah, I have a quilt, but that keeps me warm, I can't cuddle a quilt!

"No sweetie pie." Mommy said hugging me. She loves to hug me.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**END CHAPTER NOTES: Thanks 4 the reviews and ideas, I'm open to anything and will give u credit. PM me ur ideas, review (I return the favor) I'm very good on getting back on PMs or Emails. If I owe u a review, TELL ME! You deserve a review as much as anyoneelse with a kick ass story! LOL. So plz review, I'll return the favor! I'm a nice person, so I don't think I'd hurt anyone's feelings. LOL.**_


	4. Don is so protective! I'm a lucky wife!

**PAM DOKKEN'S P.O.V.**

"Jason, I have a playmate for you!" Don said, bringing a little girl, about 7 years old into the living room. It was Joanna, George's little girl. Oh great that means George is here. And he was.

"Now you to play nice." I heard George say. I was in the other room. Joanna didn't see me. I stayed there, ear against the door to see if "Sweet little Joanna Lynch" was really a bitch when the adults are gone. She played sweet for five minutes when she realized that no one was around.

"OKAY FREAK! WERE PLAYING A GAME. IT'S CALL KNOCK THE FREAK OVER AND STEP ON HIM!" Joanna yelled, pushing Jason over and stepping on him. I was able to see because the door was open a crack, and the bathroom door has a little window on the top.

"D-D-ONT STEP ON M-ME!" Jason cryed.

"What, are you gonna be a cry baby freak and want your mommy? It's not my fault your a freak, but this is my fault." Joanna said, punching Jason real hard in the face, causing his nose to bleed.

"MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY!" Jason screamed for me, and this was louder than I ever heard him scream before. So I rushed out and caught Joanna red handed.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THIS TO MY LITTLE JASON! CAN'T YOU FUCKIN SEE HOW HELPLESS HE IS? IF YOU WERE A LITTLE OLDER, I'D SLAP YOU SILLY YOU DUMB BITCH!" I screamed at Joanna, then I went over and took care of my baby.

Joanna just stood there like nothing was wrong.

"Don't cry baby boy. Don't cry. Mommy's here, and I'll make it all better. Did she hurt you? Your not a freak baby, your not." I said, cuddling my son. Blood was dripping down his face and smeared all over his Spider Man tee shirt.

I lifter up his shirt to see where the blood came from, I looked around and noticed Joanna broke a glass vase, and cut Jason's stomach with one of those pieces.

"GEORGE! LOOK WHAT YOU DAUGHTER DONE TO MY KID!" Don yelled, as he noticed me tending to Jason.

"What did she do, tell the kid that he's ugly. Well he's gotta learn the frigging truth." George said, sipping his beer.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Don said, smashing George's beer bottle, and smashed it over his face. I was impressed on how much Don cared for Jason, that he would servery injure someone.

"What? You like being a daddy?" George taunted. "Yes, I do. Jason is the ideal kid." Don argued. "Well little Joanna is a better kid than your freak will ever be!" George said, punching Don.

I love how much Don loves and cares for Jason.

"I can't believe I'm gonna do this, but..." Don said, reaching for my machete. And he shoved it right into George's neck, and strangely enough, Joanna took a knife to her throat and killed her self.

"Great, two bodies to get rid of." I said, digging a hole and barring the guitarist and his bitch of a daughter.

"Don, you are the best Daddy ever!" Jason said, hugging Don.

"And your the best son ever!" Don said, hugging back.

Now All me and Don have to do is decide if we should send Jason to school. Regerstartion is soon. Even with specail ed. classes, I don't think Jason is ready. I really don't.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**End Chapter Notes: Plz review and I'll return the favor. I'm not trying to give Don Dokken a bad name, I know he's not the killing kind. He's one of my heros/idols/role models, whatever you wanna call it. So Yeah.... But Lynch, I don't like him as a person, but I like his music. Oh, I totally forgot.... THANK YOU KIRA DUVANE!!!! YOU ARE A HUGE HELP TO ME!  
**_


	5. A talk with Pam

**DON DOKKEN'S P.O.V.**

I was sitting in the dining room at the large table paying some bills. Pam was in the kitchen cooking dinner. I had no clue where Jason was. I just hope he wasn't getting into any trouble.

"Don? Where's my Sharpie? I need to make a note to myself reminding me to pick up chicken!" Pam yelled.

The Jason came walking in, and handed Pam the Sharpie.

"Aww thank you baby!" Pam said, hugging Jason. I swear, that kid gets way too many hugs.

"Mommy, you wanna see something?" Jason asked eagerly. He probably made a little fort out of blankets.

So I went to the play room with Pam and Jason and I couldn't believe what I saw.

Jason sloppily scribbled all over the white walls! It looked more like what an one year old child would do.

"Look!" Jason said, pointing at his "art".

"Aww sweetie!" Pam said, hugging Jason again.

"He just fuckin' wrote all over the damn wall!" I yelled.

"Hey, at least we know that he can write something Don!" Pam retorted.

Did Jason really not know how to write? Maybe Pam was right about not sending him to school. I really don't think Jason's ready.

"D-don a-are y-you m-mad at me?" Jason asked. I immediately forgave him and hugged him.

He didn't understand that you weren't supposed to write on the walls. I forgot that.

_Later that night...._

"Pam, do you think we should register Jason for school?" I asked, pulling the covers over me and Pam.

"HELL NO DON! HELL NO! There is no way in hell Jason is ready! Look, I still have to fuckin' feed him! I just really don't think he's ready! And he'll get ridiculed!" Pam said.

"I'm just sayin, I think the school district has a pretty good special ed. program!" I said.

"Yeah, well come on, Jason is simply not ready. I'm not sending him off the school if he can't even drink outta that damn sippy cup by himself! Look, Don, Jason is 90% dependant on me, and you can't bring your parents to school! It wouldn't be fair to Jason!" Pam argued.

"Okay. We won't send Jason off to school. Fine with me." I said, shutting off the light and try to fall asleep.

I agreed with Pam, but I also think Jason should get an education. Well Pam knows Jason better than I, so she's the expert.

_**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**END CHAPTER NOTES: Plz review and I'll return the favor... I wanna thank Kira Duvane for the idea.  
**_


	6. Amusement Park

**DON DOKKEN'S P.O.V.**

Ever since I married Pam, life has been amazing. Pam is the most wonderful woman ever, and Jason is the sweetest little boy in the world. But things in the world of metal is different. George is being an ass, like always, and I really think he's gonna leave the band. He's been talking about a side band, named Lynch Mob. But _Back For The Attack_ is still doing pretty well on the charts, witch is good. 'Dream Warriors' is still one of our biggest selling singles, so well that's good.

But as long as I have my pretty Pam and sweet Jason, things are looking pretty damn good. I enjoy taking Jason to concerts, movies, the park and all that stuff. I think I might even take him to a baseball game.

Pam cooks the most delicious dinners. Last night she made a chicken cordon blu. It was the best I have ever tasted. It's sorta nice living in the lime light here in Crystal Lake. Yeah, there is a few teenagers who are obsessed with Dokken in the area, but they are respectful so it's not all that bad, even if I do have to sign an autograph or two when I'm down at the convenience store picking up some juice.

Pam is enjoying the life of a rock star's wife. She finally bought herself a that new dress that she wanted. And she was able to replace her old vacuum with a newer one, witch was good, because her old one was very loud and unpleasant.

I loved life here in Crystal Lake. It was so quiet, so serene. Way different from the noise and lights of Los Angles.

I did do one thing that Pam wasn't exactly excited about though. I took Jason to New York City and took him to the big Toys R Us, and let him buy whatever his heart desired.

When Jason and I came back from the huge toy store, Pam looked at me like "Really, Don? How much did you actually spend on stuffed toys?"

I think I spent over 2 thousand dollars on all the toys total. But it was all worth it to see Jason smile.

Now his whole room was filled with over fluffed teddy bears, huge stuffed elephants, tons of Spider Man toys, and again more huge plush toys.

I felt like I had to protect Jason from all the harms the world poses to him. I love him like a son, and I really feel sorry for him, it's not his fault he had that disorder that causes him to be deformed and retarded, he was such a sweet boy, and a joy to be around.

Pam says I'm being too nice to Jason. But I don't see why she has a problem with that, She is like this all the time to him. I just bought him ten $70.00 teddy bears and a lot more toys.

Pam thinks I'm spoiling Jason way too much. But I think Jason deserves it. And Pam knows that too. It wasn't me who took him to his first metal show, that was Pam.

But life is good in Crystal Lake. And right now, that's all that matters. Life here with Jason and Pam.


	7. Cut short tour

**JASON VOORHEES'S P.O.V.**

All I remember after the amusement park was black. I woke up in a hospital room. I didn't know what was going on. I looked around and saw a smiling nurse, and my Mommy.

"M-mommy?" I said, hugging her as she bent over to hug me.

"Oh look baby, look what I brought you." Mommy said, pulling out , my teddy bear, out of her purse.

"Thanks." I said, grabbing Mr. Cuddles, and hugging him.

Mommy and the nurse were both smiling, but I could tell something was wrong.

"Jason, Don's coming as soon as he can!" Mommy said, holding my hand.

I seriously don't understand what's going on. Why does Mommy look scared?

"Mommy, what's wrong?" I asked. Why was I here?

"Oh sweetie, your sick. Mommy needed you to come here, so you can get all better!" Mommy explained, I still didn't understand why I'm here or sick.

"But Mommy, I don't feel sick." I said.

"Honey you look sick and the doctor said you are." Mommy explained. Mommy's always right so why would she be wrong?

I was cold, and Mommy must have known that because she wrapped me up in a blanket.

Then I heard the nurse whisper something to Mommy, and then Mommy looked said, and just climbed on the hospital bed and cradled me.

Then after a while it was quiet. Then Don came rushing in the room with balloons.

Mommy went to the side of the room to tell Don what was wrong. Then Don came over to me.

He was hugging me and all that stuff.

Then after a few hours, Mommy and Don started screaming at each other.

"OKAY JASON'S SICK! BUT COME ON I HAD TO CANCEL A WHOLE ENTIRE EUROPEAN TOUR FOR THIS!" Don yelled. "WELL I TOLD YOU WHAT COULD HAPPEN! IT'S NOT JASON'S FAULT!" Mommy screamed at Don.

"WELL YOU KNOW HOW MANY FANS ARE GONNA BE DISAPPOINTED?" Don screamed. "WHO CARES RIGHT NOW? RE SCHEDUALE. TAKE UP THAT OFFER THAT METALLICA GAVE YOUR BAND! BUT RIGHT NOW JASON IS SICK! AND IT'S NOT A LITTLE COLD. YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW DO YA!" Mommy yelled.

They were screaming back and forth for a long time. Then I finally started to cry.

I was crying for two reasons. One reason was because I didn't want Mommy and Don to yell at each other. The other reason is because my head really, really hurts, and not like a headache or a bump, but really hurts, like when I get really, really sick and I have to go to the hospital.

"Oh Jason, buddy, don't cry." Don said, patting my head.

"Baby, are you okay? Is my little baby okay?" Mommy asked, holding my hand.

"My head really hurts." I said, tears dripping down my face.

"Honey the doctors are doing all they can." Mommy said.

"But it hurts." I said.


	8. Bad news

**PAM DOKKEN'S P.O.V.**

Jason kept on waking up from his sleep and just crying out for me.

"What baby?" I said, running over to him.

"Mommy." Is all he said.

It was quiet until the doctor came in with Don, and told me some news i didn't want to hear.

"Mrs. Voorhees or Dokken?" The doctor asked me. "Dokken. Pamela Sue Dokken." I said, I loved me new last name, it has a ring to it, Dokken, Dokken, Dokken!

"Okay, Mrs. Dokken, I have some hard news to tell you. But the water on his head is causing increased amount of pressure on his brain, and could be life threatening. It's very painful to him, and we can't do anything about it. If were lucky he'll live."

"WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed. I wanted to kick that doctor's ass. But instead I just hugged Jason and cried. Don did the same.

Why Jason? He's so sweet and innocent.

"It's gonna be okay baby." I said, kissing my sweet little Jason.

"Don't worry rock star, I'll prove that doctor wrong." Don said, squeezing Jason closer.

Then a tall blond man came in with balloons and KFC.

"George?" I said. Oh yeah, now I remember, it was a George look alike who was killed.

"George!" Jason said, looking at the guitarist.

"Hey Jason." George said coolly, handing a stuffed kitten to Jason.

"Thank you!" Jason said hugging the stuffed cat.

"George, you didn't have to do that!" Don said. But I could tell George was shocked, because George is usually a drunken idiot.

"Yeah, I did. I feel bad for the little kid. Now do you want some friggen' chicken or what?" George said, setting the bucket of fried chicken on the little table near Jason's hospital bed.

"Wow, thanks for bringing supper!" I said, taking a leg. I was also shocked at George's generosity and sobriety.

After George left, that's when I could tell Don was very upset about Jason.

"Don, what's wrong?" I asked, after seeing him crying.

"I- I j-just d-don't w-want Jason t-to you know." Don said. Don really loved Jason, and he was just as scared as me.

And Jason, poor little Jason, so confused about this whole thing.

_**END CHAPTER NOTES: CLIFFHANGER (sorta) plz review, i'll return the favor. ROCK ON  
**_


	9. Ups and downs

**DON'S P.O.V.**

Jason looked at Pam and I with eyes full of fear. He clutched that teddy bear tightly. Pam was sobbing her eyes out, and I was trying not to cry like a baby. I'm not trying to sound like a woss, but Jason just well, I really grown to like him (not in _that_ way, pervs!)

"Mommy, why are you crying?" I heard Jason ask, fear in his voice. He knew something was wrong.

"Baby, Mommy's just scared." Pam sobbed, holding Jason close.

"Why?" Jason asked, as a nurse came in.

"You know why little kid? Cause you are gonna die. Now shut the hell up." The nurse said.

"YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO JASON LIKE THAT!" I snapped.

"I'm the nurse." The nurse argued, then that's when Pam lost it, she just started beating the living shit out of the nurse.

While Pam was doing that, I held the crying, fearful Jason.

"Jason, Jason, Jason, It will be okay. Don't you cry." I said, hugging him close.

"Don, will I be okay?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, Me and Mommy will prove that nurse wrong!" I said, hoping that was only true....

The nurse left, realizing that she came at the wrong time.

Pam coddled Jason, and told him that Mommy will make it all better.

I finally broke down.

"Don, don't cry!" Jason said sweetley.

"Don, honey, look, it will be okay. It will be okay Don. I heard every one here was full of shit." Pam told me.

"But, it's not fair! Not fair to Jason! He's too damn innoccent to die!" I cryed.

"I know it's not fuckin' fair Don!" Pam said, crying.

Jason was the only one who wasn't crying like a baby.

_**Five Days Later....**_

Jason finally felt beter, and the doctors said there is no longer a death risk. Wich was great news to hear! And in a few months I'm setting out on a tour with Metallica. What an awesome headline... METALLICA/DOKKEN. That's gonna be a cool show. Very cool.

"Mommy! It's awesome to be home!!!" Jason said, as Pam carried him into the house.

"Yes it is." Pam said.

And it was great tp be back... but it looks like things aren't gonna be as peachy as they might seem... Something was goin' on in Crystal Lake...


	10. EVACUATE!

**PAM'S P.O.V.**

When we got back from the hospital, I knew something wasn't right in Crystal Lake. I just had the feeling. But on the flip side, I was glad Jason was feeling better.

I looked around the house frantically, thank goodness we weren't robbed, but danger was lurking.

"Mommy, I want juice!" Jason asked, handing me his sippy cup.

So I filled the cup up with pineapple juice and fed it to him.

"You feeling better sweetie?" I asked and he pushed his cup away.

He nodded yes.

"That's good." I said hugging him.

"Hey Pam, come here." Don said.

The news was on. The reporter said that Elias escaped from jail.

Great, this is just great. I thought sarcastically.

"Don! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE QUICK!" I said, grabbing the machete.

"I'll grab our stuff, you get Jason's" Don said.

"Okay." I said, gathering Jason's necessities.

"Teddy bear, blankie, pillow, sippy cup, jacket, shirts, pants, shoes, socks, another blanket, tooth brush, rubber duck, floaties in car." I said to my self as I threw all the things Jason couldn't live without for a few days in a bag.

"Come on sweetie pie." I said picking Jason up.

"Where are we going Mommy?" Jason asked.

"On a little vacation." I cooed, climbing in the back seat with him. Don got everything in the trunk and he locked up the house and off we drove.

"You tired, Jason?" I asked, holding him, and giving him his teddy bear.

"No." Jason said, hugging me.

"MOMMY! LOOK LOOK!" Jason said as we drove across a bridge.

"Yeah sweetie, that's water." I said. I love Jason, but sometimes he can be just too cute.

Jason feel asleep, his head on my chest, teddy bear clutched in his arms.

He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping. I rubbed his head. He still hasn't grown any hair yet. Not even light blonde ones. The only hair on him is his eyelashes, and those are a blondeish color.

I looked at his face, it must be so painful for him with how his face is disfigured.

All his teeth haven't grown in yet either. And the ones that did grow were small and crooked,the ones on the bottom left side of the jaw stuck out and upward, and the few teeth that grew in on the top right stuck out and downwards... He only like has three small teeth on the middle of the bottom jaw and three in the middle on the top. No wonder he has such a hard time eating.

But I love Jason just the way he is.

"Is he asleep yet?" Don asked me. I said yes.

"He was tired." Don said.

We stoped at a Holiday Inn in Las Vegas, we should hide from Elias there. Yeah, that's the plan.


	11. He's too young to have a beer

**JASON'S POV**

I decided to hang out with Don. Don was playing his guitar, and looking like he was having fun!

"I want a drink." I asked.

"Go ask Mommy than."

"I want what you are drinking."

"You can't have this."

"Yes I can!"

"No, you can't."

"YES I CAN!"

"JASON! YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!" Don yelled at me.

I started crying.

"Stop it Jason." Don said to me, hugging me.

"No." I said, hitting Don.

"JASON!" Don yelled.

"MOMMY! MOMMY!" I screamed. She'll stick up for me.

"What baby?" Mommy said, running out of the bathroom.

"Don won't give me his drink."

"He wants my beer Pam!" Don said.

"Let him have a sip." Mommy said.

"He's too young."

"GIVE HIM A FUCKIN SIP!" Mommy yelled.

"I can't."

"DON!"

"NO!"

So I took the can from Don, and handed it to Mommy, and she let me have a sip.

"I love you Mommy!" I said.

"I love you too Jason."


	12. Talk

**PAM'S POV**

We were back home in Crystal Lake. Elias got arrested once more.

"Mommy, I want juice." Jason said. So I gave him some juice.

"PAM! LETS THE BOY FEED HIMSELF!" Don snapped at me.

"He can't." I said.

"When I was his age, I fed my self, and I sure as hell didn't use a sippy cup." Don said, I could tell he was annoyed.

"Well you weren't special like Jason!" I retorted back.

"Is that your excuse for everything?" Don said.

"No! If I let go of this cup, Jason wouldn't be able to drink his juice!" I said, letting go of the green sippy cup that I was feeding Jason. It slipped right out of his misshapen mouth, Jason has very poor lip closure.

"MOMMY!" Jason yelled.

"You see Don?" I said, putting the cup back in Jason's mouth, and resumed feeding him.

"There you go baby." I cooed to Jason.

"Your sick Pam. He's 5 years old! I think 1 year olds know how to feed themselves there own sippy cup!"

"Jason, sweetie, wanna play in the other room?" I asked. He nodded his head.

"LOOK! DO YOU THINK IT'S MY FUCKIN FAULT THAT JASON CAN HARDLY FUNCTION ON HIS OWN?!" I screamed.

"I NEVER SAID IT WAS PAM!" Don screamed.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU KNOCKING ME ON FEEDING HIM? YOU WANT ME TO STARVE HIM?" I yelled.

"NO! I'M JUST SAYING LET HIM GROW. DO YOU WANT HIM LIVING WITH YOU FOREVER? COMPLETELY DEPENDANT?"

"YES! I'D LOVE THAT! JASON'S MY LITTLE BABY!" I yelled, storming off into Jason's playroom.

Jason greeted me with a huge hug.

"Hey sweetie." I said, holding his skinny body close.

"Mommy, does Don hate me?"

"No, he doesn't." I said, still holding him close.

"I wanna be a hockey player for Halloween." Jason told me. Halloween was just 3 days away.

"Okay. But I thought you wanted to be a rock star?" I asked, because he told me just a few days ago that he wanted to be Dokken.

"No, I can't cover my face." Jason said.

"What's wrong with your face?" I asked.

"Can't you tell Mommy? CAN'T YOU TELL?!" Jason screamed.

"I think your face is cute."

"NOT IT'S NOT!" Jason yelled.

"Honey, what don't you like about your face?" I asked. Maybe he was finally realizing that he was different.

"Look. All your teeth are growned, and in your mouth. Look at mine. Not a lot are growend, some don't go in my mouth." Jason explained.

I just hugged Jason. I was at a loss for words.

"And, look, you have pretty hair. Don has pretty hair, I have none." Jason said, touching my hair, then his bald head, then he touched my eyebrows, then touched where his would be, if he had any.

"And, your eyes and Don's eyes are perfect. Not like me, see one goes down here, the other one is all swolled up." Jason said poinitng to his eyes.

"Baby, Mommy loves you no matter what you look like." I said.

Then Don called both Jason and I into the kitchen.

"Hey, buddy! You wanna go to hockey tryouts?" Don asked Jason.

Jason nodded his head yes.

"Don, will they let him even play?" I asked, thinking about how there was no "special" hockey team, and that sports wasn't such a good idea because Jason was hydrocepehelic.

"I'm sure they will." Don said.

Then Jason started crying.

"I WANNA LOOK LIKE DON!" Jason screamed.

I looked at Don nervously. It was time to talk.

"Now Jason, honey, you know that Mommy loves you?"

I looked looked at Jason nervously.

Don nodded to continue, I sighed and started again.

Or i tried to.  
Jason looked at me in earnest.  
"Mommy? Am I..." He choked, "Ugly?"  
I looked down at him in shock.  
"Jason, darling your just special...Do you still want to go with Don to try  
outs?"  
Jason wiped his tears bravely.  
"Yes, Mommy. I'm sure I do."  
Don smiled stepping forward and picking Jason up.  
"That's my little buddy! I'm sure you'll make lots of new friends!"  
Don carried him out of the house to the car.  
"DON DOKKEN! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW!"  
He had already pulled out of the driveway.  
I seethed angrily in my mind:  
Don was setting Jason up for disappointment.  
Worse yet, if Jason became more independent, got friends, there would be no  
room for me in his life.  
And that just wouldn't do, now would it?

I just hoped the coaches wouldn't be too mean to Jason.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**END CHAPTER NOTES: I have to thank Kira Duvane for the talk Pam had with Jason. Next chapter soon!  
**


	13. Hockey Tryouts and fights

**DON'S POV**

I pulled into the parking lot of the arena where 5-6 year old hockey tryouts were being held. I've played this arena many times before.

"Hello. Are you here for the tryouts?" A man asked me.

"Yes, my son here wants to tryout." I said. Jason looked scared.

That man was looking at Jason, I knew what he was thinking, but neither of us said a word.

"Okay, Jason, you can wait over here for your turn." The man said, leading Jason to a line of kids, waiting for there turn.

"Uh, if you don't mind me asking, what's wrong with Jason?" The man asked.

"A lot of stuff. He's hydrocephelic, retarded, deformed. He just wanted to go to try outs. I know he's not gonna make the team, but thank you for letting him try out." I said.

"Ah, well your welcome. Hey you look a lot like that guy in Dokken."

"Uh, I am that guy in Dokken. Don's the name."

"Awesome."

Jason finally got his chance to try out. He didn't make it, he was crying.

"Ah, kid it's okay, I didn't make it my first time either." The man, who was the coach said.

"Hey, just so you feel like you did make it, take these." He said, giving a hockey mask, puck, and a jersey.

"Thank you." Jason said. He looked disappointed, but happy.

"Cheer up." The coach said.

I was glad that they were nice enough to make him feel included.

Jason sat sniffling in the backseat.  
He hadn't made it on the team, and, worse yet, Pam was going to be pissed  
when she found out he was disappointed.  
I pulled into the drive-thru of McDonald's hoping to buy Jason off.  
As I handed him the happy meal, he began to perk up.  
Everything was silent for a while.  
Suddenly, and uncharacteristically, Jason asked if we could talk.  
I laughed, glancing into the rearveiw mirror at him.  
He was serious. Really serious.  
I gulped.  
"Yeah, Jay?"  
He paused chewing a french fry.  
"Why don't I look like you and Mommy?"  
Jason's steady gaze was penetrating, so I didn't chance a look in the  
rearveiw mirror at him again.  
"Look buddy the important thing is to not let today's failure overshadow  
tomorrows accomplishments...or something." I couldn't remember the saying  
exactly.  
Jason pressed further. I wish he wouldn't.  
"Why don't I look like you and Mommy?"  
We were already in the driveway, so why the hell not?  
"I'm not your biological Daddy."  
He looked lost.  
I'd forgotten to translate.  
"It means, I'm not your real Daddy, per say."  
Jason's eyes grew wide in shock and he went pale.  
I tried to quickly crawl up from the hole I was in, preferably before Pam saw  
us.  
"Jason, I'm still your Dad...of sorts..." I finished weakly.  
To late.  
He flew from the car and into Pam's open arms crying hysterically.  
Pam was at a loss again.  
"MOMMY?! WHO'S MY REALLY REAL DADDY?!" Jason shrieked.  
Pam cut daggers at the car.  
I was in deep shit.  
Pam began coddling Jason.  
It was disgusting.  
Suddenly, I didn't care if I had ruined her well kept secret.  
Why couldn't she just leave him alone?!  
The kid could figure himself out if she'd let him.  
I felt sorry for him and enraged with Pam.  
I sprang from the driver's seat; keys still in the ignition.  
"IN THE HOUSE PAM! NOW!!!"  
Pam was caught off guard, but did as I commanded.  
Jason looked extremely fearful for his Mother's life.  
"Mommy?" He whimpered.  
I lost control for a minute.  
"JASON! STAY OUT HERE WHILE ME AND MOMMY HAVE A TALK, AND FOR GOD'S SAKE  
SUCK IT UP AND BE A MAN...QUITE THAT GOD DAMN CRYING AND GROW THE HELL UP!"  
Pam stood in the kitchen angrily.  
Fuck what'd I get myself into?

Jason sat on the front porch crying. Pam was frantic. I knew what I said was wrong an un called for, but someone had to treat Jason like he was a NORMAL 5 year old boy! Pam just uses Jason's disabilty aganist him, and she dosen't realize it.

"He's incapleble of this, so I'll do it for him. He can't do that, I'll do it for him." It was discusting. I've seen toddlers with more freedom.

"DON! WHY DID YOU TELL JASON THAT? SERIOUSLY! LET JASON THINK WHATEVER HE WANTS TO!" Pam yelled.

"LOOK! IT SLIPPED OUT! HE ASKED MY WHY HE DIDN'T LOOK LIKE ME AND YOU!"

"DON YOU ASS! HE MENT WHY IS HE DEFORMED AND WE ARENT! WHAT'S NEXT, YOU GONNA TALK TO HIM ABOUT SEX?" Pam screamed.

"I DON'T EVEN THINK JASON WANTS TO TALK TO ME ANYMORE!" I yelled.

"HE THOUGHT YOU WERE HIS DADDY!" Pam yelled.

"OH GEUSS WHAT? I BOUGHT HIM A HAPPY MEAL, AND YOU KNOW WHAT? HE ATE IT BY HIMSELF!" I yelled.

Pam had a look of shock.

Then she walked to the front porch and sat with Jason. I over heard the conversation.

"Hey baby." Pam said, hugging Jason.

"Mommy, who is my daddy?"

"Honey, you know that jerk?"

"NO! NO! NO!" I heard Jason scream, and with in a moment, he ran inside, and clang to me.

"Daddy." He said, hugging me.

"Your calling me Daddy?" I asked, picking him up.

"You are my Daddy. I think Mommy is crazy because she is describing some jerk. You are my Daddy."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**END CHAPTER NOTES: Thank you Kira Duvane for the "heart to heart" between Jason and Don! I owe u one Kira....  
**


	14. Mommy is mad at me

**JASON'S POV**

I sat on the steps listening to Don and Mommy fighting.  
The only thing I knew I did right was ate my french fry...  
So I'm thinking maybe I'll do it again for Mommy, and she'll be proud of me.  
Right now she saying that she doesn't mind if I live with her forever.  
That's good because I plan to;and I don't care if Don doesn't like it.  
Mommy is saying she wants me to be dependant on her for a long time yet...  
I wonder what that means.  
Maybe it means Mommy and Don will quit fighting over me.  
The screen door swings open behind me.  
I hear the squeaky hinges, and Mommy's light footsteps.  
She's wear the neon yellow Nike shocks me and Don bought her for Christmas.  
She looks very pretty today.  
It kinda makes me jealous.  
She's so normal and pretty, almost everyone loves Mommy.  
Don has adoring fans that love him and I have no one but Mommy.  
Mommy sits down swinging her legs over the edge of the porch, and letting  
them dangle there.  
She's really pretty in the sunlight; I know why Don loves her so much.  
Does he love me too?  
I hold back from asking.  
Instead, I lean back on my hands and just ask the first thing that comes to  
mind.  
"Mommy? Why are we different?"  
Mommy sighs.  
"Jason we already discussed this..."  
Mommy sighs again, but she sounds a little bit angry.  
I'm only asking questions because I'm curious!  
Why is that making her angry?  
I hold my breath a minute before trying again.  
"Why do I look like this? You don't. Did my,..." I swallow, "Real Daddy look  
like this?"  
I gesture to myself.  
In my mind I don't want to admit it, but Don isn't my biologithical Daddy, or  
whatever Don said.  
Mommy looks like she's gonna cry really hard.  
"Jason do you have to know about Elias yet? I mean, do we have to discuss  
him?!"  
I shake my head yes.  
Mommy looks at me moment more before she begins to cry.  
I can't stand seeing her tears streak her face;it makes it to shiny for my  
taste.  
Then again, maybe after I think about it, I have no room to talk, or critise  
her because If I look in the mirror...I'd brake it.  
"Mommy please don't cry!"  
I can't stand it! I wanna cry too now.  
I have to be strong for Mommy though, so instead I suck in my breath and hold  
for ten seconds.  
I let it out and start again.  
Mommy's shoulders are shaking, this isn't good.  
Even I, the retard, know that much.  
"Mommy! We don't have to talk about him! I'm sorry!" I scream, hoping she'll  
stop.  
If Don sees this he'll hate me for sure.  
She wipes her eyes on her sleeves.  
I notice she's wearing an electric blue Ratt tee shirt.  
"I like your shirt today Mommy."  
I say conversationally, praying she'll stop sniffling.  
She smiles weakly like she's broken or something.  
It kind of scares me, more than the dark, or spiders, or water put together.  
"Jason your Mommy's special, special boy. You know that right?"  
I nod quickly.  
She's always telling me that...It can be annoying after a while.  
Mommy hugs me close.  
She smells good, like misty rain.  
I love the smell of rain on the lake.  
Storms scare me though.  
Mommy begins to talk again.  
"If you know that, Why does what you look like matter? Me and Don don't  
care..."  
"But I do!" I snap harshly.  
Mommy flinches; I need to tone it down.  
"Alright then...Jason you have a disability okay?" Mommy barks.  
I think I've hurt her feelings.  
I didn't mean to.  
I have to apologize and i know it.  
"Does it mean I'm not as smart as other kids?"  
I'm not sure I can call them kids...I'm a kid too, but what am I supoose to  
say? Friends?!  
I don't think so...I don't have any?  
Mommy says that other people might not like me because I'm different.  
I want to understand why just because I'm different no one likes me...  
It dosn't make sense.  
Don is in the doorway, I can see him out of the cornor of my not swollen  
eye.  
He's smiling at me and Mommy's backs.  
It could be just her though, it was hard to tell sometimes.  
"Mommy? Why do people hate anyone who's different than them?"  
Mommy hesitates.  
I swear, if she starts to cry again, I'm gonna lose it!  
She answers again.  
"Well, sweetie, It's human nature to...(She gulps)loathe, or make fun of  
something, or someone, who, uh...goes against what is a set idea for a person  
in someone's mind."  
I knew she didn't want me to understand what she was saying, but I'm smarter  
than that...  
"So no one likes me because I'm..."  
I'd never come to terms with the word before but...

"deformed?"

The air was oppresive and thick; it was hard to breath.  
Mommy sat quite still for a second.

"Mommy?"

She spun around quickly, facing me.  
She puts her hands on my shoulders and shakes me really hard.  
It hurts.  
"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT WORD! YOUR SPECIAL! DO YOU HEAR ME?! SPECIAL!"  
I bite her arm and she lets go.  
"YOUR HURTING ME MOMMY! DON SAYS SO! AND HE'S NEVER WRONG!!!EVER!" I scream  
at my Mommy.  
She's stunned beyond belief.  
I jump off the edge of the porch and run to the garage and into a cornor Don  
nor Mommy can reach.  
"JASON!" Mommy yells fearfully giving chase.  
I kick in high gear and barely make it into my little niche, before she  
blocks it's exit/entrance.  
"JASON!" She screams again.  
I don't make a move.  
She turns to look at the house.  
"DON! I NEED YOU!"  
I smile.  
She doesn't know how much.  
Don rushes out.  
He looks shaken. Badly.

"Jason?"

His barely breathing right.  
"Don I'm okay. Please make Mommy go away though...she hurt me."  
I clutch my arm to my side cementing it there.  
His eyes narrow.  
"What do you mean 'hurt you'?"  
I show him my arm and the painful brown, black,purple,blue, and yellow  
splotches dotting my skin.  
He gasps and stares at Mommy hatefully.  
"PAM?!" He hissed.  
Mommy looks at a loss.  
It's kind of funny.  
I need to see something funny my head hurts again.  
Mommy doesn't think this funny at all.  
I think she's going to cry again.  
"Oh no."  
It was to late she was crying and rambling.  
What have I done to her?

I'm scared now. What's going on?

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**End Chapter Notes: This chapter is written by Kira Duvane (SHE IS ROKKEN LIKE DOKKEN!) So give her full credit, I only added that little sentince at the end. **

**Kira, thanks so much. u r an awesome friend.  
**


	15. Broken arms

**DONS POV**

Jason wouldn't stop crying, and I knew why. His arm was swelling up like a balloon. It was hot, and Jason screamed with pain when I touched it.

Pam locked her self in the bathroom.

"I-I'M S-S-S-OR-RR-Y M-M-OOMM-YY!" Jason screamed.

Pam broke Jason's arm!

"It's okay buddy." I said, icing his arm.

"D-D-OOOO-NN, d-dooo y-y-oo-u l-l-ooo-vvv-eee m-m-ee?" Jason sniffled.

"Yes. Your my little buddy. I love you." I said, kissing him on the forehead.

I felt so bad for him right now.

"Hey, look who I found!" I cooed, yes cooed, to Jason, giving him his favorite teddy bear.

"Y-yay!" Jason sniffled.

"PAM! JASON'S ARM IS BROKE! I'M TAKING HIM TO THE HOSPITAL!" I yelled.

Pam rushed out of the bathroom, and ran up to Jason.

Jason curled up in a ball, using his teddy bear to protect him.

"Baby, are you okay?" Pam asked.

"AHHH!!" Jason screamed, I think he's afraid of Pam now.

"I won't hurt you." Pam said.

"YOU HURT ME MOMMY!" Jason yelled.

I could tell Pam was very mentally sick and disturbed right now.

"Don't worry, Jason. Mommy want to make it all better." Pam said, trying to hug Jason.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Jason screamed.

There was something very wrong with Pam right now, she was scaring me.

"Pam, are you okay?" I asked.

"I just want my baby." Pam said.

Jason must have seen the look of desperation in Pam's eyes, because he let Pam scoop him up in her arms.

"Mommy's little baby." Pam said, kissing Jason.

"I love you Mommy, I know it was an accident." Jason said. But I still had to take him to the hospital.

So we all piled into my car and took him to the hospital.

It ended up that he did break his arm.

"Mommy, can we get ice cream now?" Jason asked, after the put a blue cast on his arm.

"Anything you want." Pam cooed.

I have to admit, I've been extremely nice to Jason too.

After we went and got the ice cream, we headed home, where I heard a message on the answering machine.

It was the hockey coach.

"Hey, It's Pete Lindent, I'm calling to inform you that I created a spec ail hockey team, and would love Jason to be on it. Have him bring his equipment and come to the arena at 6:00."

"Specail hockey?" Pam asked.

"Yup." I said, knowing what "special team" meant.

"Jason sould do it." Pam said.

"Hey Jason, you wanna go play hockey?" I asked, he nodded his head yes.

One thing bothered me though, how was he gonna play with a broken arm...


	16. Winners and Obsessed Fans

**PAM'S POV**

Don drove us up to the arena.

Jason had hockey.

This was his first game, and he was very excited.

"Mommy, I'm gonna win!" Jason said, as we walked into the arena.

I really love the idea of the "special hockey team".

Jason is a wonderful goalie.

"Honey, put your mask on." I said, fixing his goalie mask.

Don and I watched the game, and JASON'S TEAM WON!!!!

"Mommy! I won!" Jason said, hugging me.

"Good job baby!" I said, picking him up.

"So where does the winner wanna go out to eat?" Don asked.

"FRIENDLIES!" Jason said.

"Okay, and after dinner, you can pick out some toys at Toys R Us." Don said.

So we went to Friendly's and congratulated Jason on his victory.

"Look, Mommy!" Jason said, showing me that he could eat a french fry by himself.

"MOMMY'S SOOO PROUD OF YOU!" I screamed, hugging him.

"See, I told you he could do it." Don said to me.

"Well the rock star is right." I said kindly.

"Hey! YOUR DON DOKKEN!" a teenage girl yelled.

"Uh yeah I am." Don said.

"I'm Casey, I'm YOUR BIGGEST FAN!" The girl, Casey yelled.

"Well, Thank you, what can I get ya?" Don asked, wanting this Casey girl to go away.

"An autograph and a picture." Casey asked. She looked like she had nothing good going for her at this time.

"Okay." Don said, and gave her a signed napkin, and took a picture. Then she left.

"That was nice Don." I said.

"Yeah, hey did you get a strange feeling from that girl?" Don asked.

"A little, I mean she seems like she has nothing going for her at this time." I said.

"Yeah, well I swear, oh look, there is my burger!" Don said.

That girl still seems like she's pretty fucked up.

She looked like the blue eyed David Lee Roth... creepy. Oh well. Springwood is full of freaks.

But little did we know, two more teenage girls came in.

Both in Dokken shirts, skinny jeans, and flip flops. One had black hair and blue eyes, the other had bleach blond hair and green eyes.

"Look, Taryn, look, it's Don." The bleach blond said, pointing to our table.

"IT IS!" The blue eyed girl yelled, running with her friend to our table.

"Hi, I'm Kat." The bleach blond said to Don, she looked pretty confident.

"And I'm Taryn, YOUR BIGGEST FUCKIN FAN!" The blue eyed girl yelled.

"Don, I really think Taryn is your biggest fan, so let me and Jason go get some ice cream." I said, wanting to get away from Kat and Taryn.

I knew they were really messed up.


	17. Don is Leaving

**DON'S P.O.V.**

After I signed a few autographs for Kat and Taryn, I heard a woman screaming at Taryn. I'm assuming that it was Taryn's mom.

Apparently she was furious at Taryn, because she came over to say hi to me, and now she's not allowing Taryn to eat dinner. her mom's a bitch. I felt real bad for Taryn, she was sent to wait outside.

So I went up to the ice cream counter and ordered a vanilla cone with sprinkles and brought it out to Taryn.

"Here." I said, handing the ice cream to her.

"What?" Taryn asked, looking up.

"I bought you an ice cream." I said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Thanks so much. I'm sorry if I bothered you, I'm, I'm such a fan. Your amazing. Your music is my escape form this hell that is my life." Taryn said.

"Look, your no bother at all. Your a fan. You look like you spend all your money on Dokken stuff." I said, looking at her. Dokken necklace, Dokken shirt.

"I- I do. Really I do." Taryn said, amazed that I was talking to her.

"So who's that blond girl?" I asked.

"My best friend. " Taryn said.

"Cool." I said.

"Thanks for the ice cream." Taryn said again.

"Your welcome." I said, then I said bye and walked away.

"Don, did you give that girl an ice cream?" Pam asked.

"Yes. Her mom told her she can't have dinner!"

"Damn." Pam said, then she looked at Jason, and we decided it was time to go.

So we headed over to the Toys R Us, let Jason pick out some toys, then we went home.

Everything was so perfect, so amazing. It felt good just to be at peace. It rocked. It really did.

But we all know that it wouldn't last. Not at all, and I was the one who fucked it up.

Pam and I got in some huge fights, and well she kicked me out. Poor Jason was all sad over it. I hope he turned out okay.


	18. I know Mom still loves him

**JASON'S P.O.V. MODERN DAY**

I wonder why Don even left, mom still won't tell me.

All I know is that he is still in Dokken.

Oh well, that was what? 21 years ago? I'm now 26, and the Crystal Lake Killer, And just as mom said, I still live with her.

But sometimes I still think about how happy mom and Don were together. I've never seen her so happy.

I guess all those songs he sung were true, he really can't keep a relationship for too long.

But he was a really fun guy. He taught me so much.

Oh well, our lives change all the time.

But I know mom still has feelings for him.


	19. I can move on

**PAM'S P.O.V.- MODERN DAY**

I still have feelings for Don, but I try not to dwell over him.

Many, many girls had crushes on Don, I guess I'm lucky, that I actually had a thing with him.

Like that girl, Taryn. She loved Don.

I could tell she was jealous of me. She wanted Don, more than anything.

Hopefully that girl found true love, and I hope Don did too.

I geuss I'm happy with how my life turned out.

I have my Jason, and that's great.


	20. The End

**DON'S P.O.V. -MODERN DAY**

Time and time again, I still think about Pam, and Jason.

Yes, I ended up marring a great woman, but she's no Pam Voorhees.

But hey, that is life.

I hope Pam made something out of her life, such a fine woman.

I do not regret ever having a relationship with her.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**END NOTES: THIS IS IT! **

**I had to finish this, to make new stories. **

**I hope you like it.  
**


End file.
